


mistletoe

by wayvbabey



Series: Taeyong's Christmas Party [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Mistletoe, NCT 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvbabey/pseuds/wayvbabey
Summary: Character A catches Character B under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader
Series: Taeyong's Christmas Party [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	mistletoe

-

“Is that mistletoe?”

You look up, following Jungwoo’s pointed finger, to observe the little parasitic plant stuck to the doorframe with tape.

“No,” you reply. “It’s not.”

Jungwoo looks down to where you’re frozen in front of him, path blocked by his frame. He’s not moving anytime soon.

“Yes.” He counters, a grin curving onto his face. “It is.”

It’s too easy for Jungwoo to make you flustered. Maybe because you’re so used to watching him from a distance, without interacting with him, or maybe it’s because this time he’s using his well-known charisma on _you_.

“We don’t have to.” You try not to stutter, try to look over his shoulder to make ‘rescue me!’ eyes at anyone else at the party. But Jungwoo slides to the left, then the right, until you give up and look back up at him.

“But we do,” he blinks, too well-timed to be innocent. “It’s tradition. Why? You don’t want to?”

“I- ah, well-” This time you do stammer, too caught up in the casual smile on his face, while your heart races inside your chest. Jungwoo is closer, having leaned down and his eyes flicker down to your lips while his smile grows. He _knows_ the answer. Knows you can’t say no.

You affirm it anyway.

“I- yeah, go for it.”

It doesn’t matter that there are many people at this party. Jungwoo kisses you like he’s never going to stop. He crowds you, stepping forward until you can smell the cinnamon than stains his clothes from having baked Christmas cookies earlier. His hands find your face, strangely cold against the heat from your cheeks. For a second, it drags your mind away from what is happening.

He kisses with suave, a confidence that is so _Jungwoo_ you question how you couldn’t have imagined this before. You barely have time to raise your own hands before he finds your chin and holds you in place, biting down on your bottom lip in a gentle, playful manner as he pulls away.

Across the room, Johnny, who has had the grace to look away from the display of PDA, rolls his eyes and nudges Yoonoh, causing him to spill the vodka he’s pouring into the eggnog onto the table.

“Dude!” The latter glares at the former. “What- _oh_. He finally did it?”

“Yeah. See? Putting it over the main door was the best idea.”

“Fine.” Yoonoh conceeds and dips a finger into the drink- much to Johnny’s disgust -making a face once he tastes the alcohol content. “Maybe you’re right. How much of this stuff do you think we need for him to gain the courage to kiss her again?”

“A whole gallon.“ Johnny retorts with a snort. 

Because by the mistletoe, the spell between the two of you has finally broken. You are dazed, slowly shuffling over to where Taeyong and Donghyuck argue over the music, while Jungwoo is as red as a tomato, with a stupidly big smile taking over his face.

-


End file.
